The one He can't lose
by Kuragari75
Summary: During an attack on Headquaters, Riza gets shot... and could die... how will Roy handle this? well, you have to read to find out! ch.8 up!rated T for later chapters may be subject to change please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Tsume-n-carnet: Here's a random idea... it's 2:00 in the morning... I thought I'd post it just for the hell of it. I may continue it... but that depends on if I get any reviews! La la la... sorry, here!

Disclaimer: did I spell that right? sorry, really early! kk, well I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters... but can Roy stay in my closet? (What am I talking about? He doesn't have a choice MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! wow, I need sleep!)

The One He Can't Lose

Colonel Roy Mustang could hear the alarms sounding everywhere. The loud buzzing sounds were blarring in his ears as he shoved his way through the mass of panicking personel. Central headquaters was under attack, and he had to get outside to fight. His first lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, stayed right behind them as they fought their way to the main doors of the complex. The only sounds louder than the alarm system, were the shouts and gunfire coming from outside.

Roy burst through the doors, immediately being forced to take cover in order to escape the rain of bullets. Riza had her pistol loaded and ready as he held up his gloved hand. Roy shouted orders for everyone to get down and waited for them to be obeyed before he turned a corner and started snapping his fingers.

The radical group that had formed to try and overthrow the military started dissapating in flames. But they had a few suprise attacks of their own. Riza spotted the sniper a split second before she heard a distinct gunshot. Leaving herself no time to think, Riza slammed herself into Roy, moving his head just out of the path of the bullet. Unfortunately, the action moved hers into its path instead. Someone managed to take out the sniper as the radicals retreated.

Roy turned around, and froze. He felt like his entire bodyhad beenripped apart from the inside out. For there, lying in a pool of her own blood, was Riza Hawkeye... with a bullet wound in her head.

Tsume-n-carnet: I'm evil, I know! but you can still save her! all you have to do is review! you don't like Riza... review anyway! tell me... death, or life... and can go either way! kk, later.

p.s. I know this is short and it sucks, but it's 3:23 in the morning. Give me a break T.T! bye y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

Tsume-n-carnet: I'm really sorry that last chapter was so crappy, but, like I said, it was 3:30 am at the time and I just wanted to get it posted. But I'm wide awake now so this chapter will be alot better! (hopefully) so here it is! Also sorry if I spell any character name's wrong... feel free to point those out!

The News

Roy paced anxiously in the hallway of the hospital wing, his boots clicking on the tile floors. Doctors and nurses would walk by him calmly, knowing exactly why the Colonel was pacing in front of this particular room, and they all figured it was best not to bother him. A very important person to the Colonel was lying in that room, hanging onto life from the wound she'd recieved. Second Liuetenant Jean Havoc slumped in a waiting chair while M.S.G. Kain Fuery read a book in the seat to the liuetenant's left.

Falman had volunteered to go to Riza's house once he'd heard what had happened, wanting to watch over Hayate for her. The pup wouldn't do well on its own for too long. Hymens Breda had gone to inform other military personel, such as Liuetenant Colonel Maes Hughes who was at home and the Elric brother's staying in the military dorms.

Roy looked up hopefully everytime the hospital room door swung open, but was always dissapointed as any nurses or doctors exiting and entering the room were too rushed to give him a report.

"Chief, maybe you should sit down before you wear a rut in the floor," Havoc said sleepily from his seat. He immediately regretted the comment when Roy spun to face him, not looking too happy either.

"How can you expect me to sit down right now?" he demanded furiously. Havoc shrunk into his chair, noticing for the first time that Roy still had his ignition gloves on. Roy turned away from him muttering something Havoc was glad he couldn't hear.

'Honestly!' Roy thought, resuming his vigorous pacing, 'How can those two be so damn calm!'

He hadn't noticed that while Havoc was slumped, his eyes remained tightly fixed on the door of the hospital room... he had barely blinked within the last half-hour. And Fuery wasn't going to get much reading done with his book upside down like that. Eventually, Hughes and the Elric brothers made it, but found nothing better to do than occupy a few more waiting chairs.

Roy'sownmind was racing, every nerve within him was on edge, there was no way he would be able to relax, not until he _knew _Riza would be ok.Thegrouphad been in that hallway for two-and-a-half hoursalmost, Roy pacing the entire time. Havoc hadtalkedEd into a game of cards. The olderElric brother had all but cleaned Jean outbefore an exhausted looking doctor finally emerged from the room. At this point they'd been in the hall for a full four hours. Havoc,Hughes, Ed,Aland Fuery snapped tothier feet, eager for news,but the doctor motioned for only Roy to follow him. They walked until they were out of earshot from the other officers.

"How is she?" Roy asked nervously, dreading the answer he might recieve. The doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Stable. Her life-signs have returned to normal and she's breathing without aide now. Luckily, there wasn't too much internal bleeding and we were able to clean out the bullet and close the wound," he answered. "She'll probably recover in a few weeks."

Roy felt a mix of emotions flood through him. He was happy beyond belief that Riza was alive and all, but why did it seem like the doctor was about to break some really bad new?

"Colonel... Ms. Hawkeye," the doctor started, before sighing again.

"What is it?" Roy asked sternly. HE WANTED AN ANSWER DAMN IT!

"The bullet did some damage to the brain that we couldn't repair. It is safe to say, that when Ms. Hawkeye wakes, she will most likely not be able to remember anything about before... about _anything _in her previous life," the doctor said. "She's lost her memory... and it's most likely permanent. We won't really know enough to make a diagnosis on her amnesia until she wakes up... but that part of her brain took too much damage. Even if it's just partial, she'll loose a significant amount of hermemory."

(**a/n:** did that make sense to you? It made sense to me... anyway!)

Roy just stared at the doctor before him. Riza had amnesia? Roy couldn't speak, he could hardly even think, he just stood there. The doctor rambled on about something like "slight chance it could come back" and "may help to see friends" but all Roy could think at that moment was...

'She won't remember me?' the thought scared him because he knew the answer. No. She wouldn't remember any of them... at all, and it was _his _fault. It was _his _fault! Roy was vaguely aware of Hughes taking his arm and leading him to a chair, but his thoughts were consumed by Riza. All her threats, her jabs, her blunt statements, her dissaproval, her laugh... he would never hear any of those... at least not in the same way... agian. Roy looked up as Maes laid a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. Roy's onyx eyes met with green understanding and gentleness as Maes smiled saddly.

"The doctor said he'll only let one of us in to seeHawkeye right now... and we all think it should be you, Roy," Hughes said gently. Roy swallowed hard, nodded,and stood to enter the room. He took a deep breath, and prepared himself for the worst.

Riza's pale form occupied the hospital bed, a white bandage wrapped tightly around her head. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was easy as the methodical sound of a beep radiated from a heart monitor near the bed. The nurse who was in there at the time nodded to the Colonel, and then, finishing up her duties, left the two alone. Roy's hands shook as he pulled a chair up to the bed, his eyes never leaving Riza's face. Other than the bandage around her head, she looked as though she hadn't gotten hurt. Roy found himself glad to see that it hadn't been necassary for the doctors to shave her hair for the surgery. Though, her golden locks seemed to have lost some color as they hung dully around her face.

Roy reached out and touched her hand. It was cold, so cold. Roy put his head down on the blanket, squeezing Riza's hand tightly, as if he was afraid letting go would cause her to dissapear.

"Oh Hawkeye," he whispered into the sheets, knowing noone else could see him. "Riza... I'm sorry... you never diserved to go through this. I swear, I'll make it up to you... I promise."

His voice broke on the last words as tears threatened to pour from his eyes.Roy allowed his emotions to finally come spilling out... and he cried, still clasping his liuetenant's... his Riza's... hand.

Tsume-n-carnet: SHE LIVES!Ok, fluffy chapter... I know... this stories going to be serious for a few chapters... anyway... I hope Roy wasn't too out of character for you! Please review! but no flames... i don't like those... constructive criticism is ok... but no flames! kk, later y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

Tsume-n-carnet: So yay! good reviews! yes she lives... I know you're all so happy ;P! originally I was just going to make her blind but I think this makes it more interesting. so, hope you all like! enjoy, and review please!

Riza?

Ed stood outside of the hospital room, his hand poised over the handle. He wanted to check on Riza, but he was almost afraid to see Roy, given the condition the Colonel might be in. It unsettled Ed to see the ever cocky Flame alchemist look about ready to break down. The Colonel hadn't left Riza's bedside for nearly three weeks unless there was an emergency with work. The nurses had brought a cot into the room and just brought Roy his meals in there. The higher-ups on the base seemed willing to let him watchover Riza, noone could really find it in their hearts to seperate them... and anyone who did wasn't stationed in Central.

Ed steadied himself. He... at least... had to get Roy the reports from Hughes. Preparing himself to face the Colonel... Ed walked through the door. Ed found Roy sleeping in his cot... even though it was nearly noon. A nurse was quietly checking on Riza's nearly healed injuries. She smiled up at Ed before returning her attention to re-bandaging Riza's head. Ed say that Hawkeye and regained some color, and looked alot better than the last time he had been in there. That was good. He couldn't say the same for Roy.

The Colonel was obviously exhausted, mentally and physically. Roy's eyes lately had lost that certain light to them. There wer always dark circles under the onyx orbs. Ed saw little more that a mess of once organized black hair and a very weary face from beneath the blankets. Roy's face was thin and he had gotten considerably paler.

The nurse who had been attending to Riza began to nudge past Ed when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you can," she whispered. "Get the Colonel to clean up and get some rest. Ms. Hawkeye could wake up any day... and I think he'd want to be presentable."

"I'll tell him," Ed said, smiling as the nurse left. He watched the Colonel and leutenant for a few minutes, before finally deciding to wake up Roy. After all, according to Hughes, the reports were vital and needed Roy's immidiate attention. Though, before Ed could move a muscle, there was a brief commotion outside. Ed peaked outside into the hallway to find three nurses trying to keep a young women from entering Riza's room.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but you aren't family and you don't have clearance," one of the nurses was saying. "You'll have to wait until visiting hours."

"You let my brother in," the young woman threw at the nurse.

"Your brother has military clearance, however... you aren't with the military," the nurse responded, blocking the young woman's path.

"I just want to let him know I'm here," the woman argued, trying to push past the nurses.

"Ms. Mustang, you'll have to wait!" the nurse tried again.

'Mustang?' Ed thought in confusion. 'Mustang has a sister?'

That's when Ed noticed the woman's long black hair and muscular, yet slim, build. She had dazzling blue eyes that, where nowhere near the color of Roy's coal black ones, held a similar cocky look.

"It's all right," Ed called out to the nurses. "She's here at my request."

Ed walked forward and gently pushed all the nurses on their way. They argued a little before finally giving in and leaving the woman with Ed. Her full maroon-painted lips pulled into a cocky smirk, and Ed was positive then that this HAD to be Roy's sister. She had on a dark brown, spagetti-sring tank top that showed off a well-formed upper body and muscular arms. Low riding black jeans with a silver belt-chain hung snugly about her waist and a pair of fingerless black gloves graced her slim hands. An intricate symbol was embroidered in silver on the back of each glove.

"Thanks man," the woman said, the smirk still in place. On the Colonel, Ed always found that smirk was quiet annoying... but on this woman it was... pretty. It brought to attention a small freckle on the corner of her right eye.

"Hi. I'm Kya Mustang," the woman introduced herself, holding out a gloved hand. Ed accepted it with a smile, his golden eyes holding a hint of confusion. He noticed the symbol on her gloves was an alchemic array used mostly in minipulating water.

"Hey. I'm..."

"Wait wait wait!" Kya said quickly, cutting Ed off and confusing him even more. "Don't tell me... let's see..." Here, she slowly looked over Ed, mumbling to herself as her brow furrowed. He caught her mumble 'blonde' and 'automail' but not much else.

"Let me guess," she started after an uncomfortable minute of scrutiny. "Edward Elric, right? Also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Well, yeah, actually," Ed said in suprise. Not many new people recognized him right off like that. "How'd you guess?"

"My brother... Roy Mustang... told me about you," Kya answered, smirking again. "Is he in there?"

Ed turned to look at the door Kya had indicated.

"Oh! Yeah... he's hardly been out of there for three weeks," Ed answered, seeing a flash of sadness, then worry, and finally anger in those strikingly saphire eyes. "I didn't know the Colonel had a sister?"

"Oh, well, he doesn't talk about me much... apparently," she scoffed, placing a hand on her hip in annoyance. "Well! What do you say you pay a visit to ole Roy-boy?"

Ed nearly burst out laughing at the nickname, positive Mustang would have exploded right then and there, literally. He nodded to Kya and lead her into the hospital room. Kya drew her delicate eyebrows into a dark V as she saw her brother sleeping on the cot. The saphire depths of her eyes flashed angrily again and Ed was about to suggest that they come back later, when Kya charged forward, her black boots clicking on the tile floor.

She grabbed Roy's collar and yanked him unmercilessly out of bed. Roy awoke with a shout as he barely managed to hold his footing once he found the floor. Ed paled. Kya certainly seemed to have a short temper. Roy instinctively twisted himself free of the hold she had on him and spun around, ready to snap. He froze in that position, fingers poised, as his dark gaze settled on his 'attacker'. His mouth opened and closed several times before he finally managed to say something.

"K-Kya?" he stammered, his sister just watching him with her hand on her hip. "What in hell are you doing here!"

"Mother sent me," Kya spat at him. "She heard about the accident and was worried when you didn't even BOTHER to call and let us know you were ok!"

Roy just stared at her and Ed found himself wishing for a camera. He figured it would be the only time he'd ever see Colonel Roy Mustang completely speechless. Roy shook himself, and then adapted his usual smirk. Ed frowned. The smirk was there, but there was no emotionto it. No cockyness, none of the usual 'I-know-it-all' look that accompanied it. Roy's eyes were darker than normal as well, the fire that once thrived in them gone. It seemed like he was sucked dry of any emotion but sadness, no matter how he tried to hide it. Quiet frankly, it left Ed very, very unsettled.

"You know, when I say you should come visit... that doesn't mean you have to drag me out of bed as soon as you arrive," Roy said, still smirking at his sister. His voice cracked slightly as if strained.

"Well, Ed here told me that you haven't been out of this room for three weeks..." Kya said, frowning darkly at her brother. "And I'm not about to let you stay here any longer. Come on then!"

Kya grabbed Roy's arm and began to haul him out the door. Roy pushed her off and glared at her in such a way, Ed was suprised the woman didn't catch fire right then and there.

"I'm not leaving her," Roy said firmly. Kya placed a hand on her hip, a postition Ed was quickly learning meant she was annoyed.

"Roy, I know you care about this woman... alot," Kya started. She sounded as if she were explainingsomething completely obviousto a three-year-old child. "But if she does wake up anytime soon, the last thing I think she should see is a man who looks like a hobo in her hospital room. After all, she most likely won't recognize you at first and you could end up scaring the poor woman."

Roy didn't answer. Kya was right and he knew it... but... he couldn't leave Riza... he didn't want to. Besides, he couldn't leave her alone! Ed seemed to sense Roy's thoughts and he stepped forward.

"Don't worry, Colonel," he started in his normal tone that always seemed to irk Roy. "I can watch her while you go and get cleaned up."

Roy looked between Riza, Edand his sister and back again. Finally, he sighed in defeat facing his sister.

"All right, fine... I'll go get cleaned up," he conceded, slumping his shoulders. "But if she wakes up when I'm gone... you better run."

"I will, Bro..." Kya said, smiling triumphantly. "Now come on. Later Eddie!"

"Bye Kya, it was nice to meet you," Ed called as he watched Roy trudge after his sister. Ed giggled to himself. He was going to like having this woman here, especially since she could get the upper hand on Roy.

Ed turned his golden eyes to look over Riza's calm face. Oh yes... this would deffinately be an interesting visit.

Tsume-n-carnet: Sorry for the long wait everyone! and Riza will be waking up next chapter... don't miss it! btw, Kya isn't a mary sue if that's what you're thinking... just your run-of-the-mill OC. I liked her personality and wanted to put her in here. Besides... someone's gotta whip Roy into shape while Riza's unconcious ;P! later, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Tsume-n-carnet: Glad to see y'all like my story:) thanks for the reviews everyone! HUGS! well, you didn't come to hear me blabber now did you? So, ON TO THE STORY! Btw, I screwed up the title last chapter... that Title was meant for this chapter... so, last chap shall remain... unnamed! I know, original ain't it! ;P

A/N: this chapter is mainly from Riza's point of view.

Riza?

The woman tossed in her sleep, horrible dreams of bloody battle fields and dying screams filled her head. She could look down and see blood drenching her hands and gore staining her black boots. Though, the truly horrible sight was thedark haired man lying in his own blood at her feet. She felt he was important to her, but even in the light of the consuming fires around her, shecouldn't see anything but white gloves and black hair. All she knew,was she had loved him, and failed him... and now he was dead because of her.

The womanscreamed, finally managing to rip her mind from the nightmares and sat bolt upright, panting in panic.The blonde woman looked around her wildly. She was lying in a white bed surrounded by equipment she couldn't name. A hose filled with something ran into her arm and her head was pounding. Where was she? She couldn't remember... wait... what was her name again? She jumped as a door on her right burst open. A worried looking nurse rushed in and halted when she looked at the woman who just stared back.

"Oh! Ms. Hawkeye! You're awake!" the nurse said happily, running over to the bedside.

Ms. Hawkeye? Was that her name?

"Where am I?" she asked the grinning nurse.

"Don't worry, you're safe," the nurse replied. Oh, that was specific! The nurse picked up a phone on the table beside the bed and asked for a doctor that she'd never heard of.

"Thank you, hurry doctor!" the nurse said into the reciever, that same idiot grin on her face. "Oh, wait... doctor? Should we inform the Colonel?"

'Colonel?' the bed ridden woman thought to herself. 'That's a military distinction... I remember that much.'

"All right, I'll call him now," the nurse hung up the phone, only to pick it back up again and start dialing another number.

"E-excuse me?" the woman began but the nurse held up her hand.

"Just a moment dear," she said. The woman suddenly had an urge to smack the stillstupidly grinning nurse.

What the hell was going on!

Someone must have answered on the other end of the phone-line because the nurse started talking.

"Hello? Oh, Ms. Mustang, how are you?"

'Mustang... that sounds almost... familiar,' the blonde thought, watching the nurse intently.

"That's good. Is the Colonel there? May I speak with him?... Thank you Ms." a pause. "Hello, sir? I'm calling to inform you that Ms. Hawkeye's awake." another pause. "Yes, she's sitting right here, sir." yet another pause. "All right, we'll see you in a few minutes."

"Excuse me... but..." she was cut off again by the door opening and a man in a white jacket coming into the room.

"So, she is awake," The man said happily. "How are you feeling, Riza?"

"Riza?" so... was that her name? The doctor's face fell slightly but the nurse kept grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, yes... that's your name dear," the nurse said kindly. "Riza Hawkeye."

"Riza Hawkeye... why didn't I know that?" Riza... responded. The doctor bit his lip slightly.

"Well, Riza... There will be more time to explain that in a little bit... for now, let's just make sure your healthy," he told her, moving to examine her head.

-----A few minutes later-----

Riza looked up as the door opened again, expecting that stupid nurse to be returning. She almost let out a sigh of relief when instead, a handsome, raven-haired man strode into the room, dark eyes full of eagerness. The doctor looked up from the charts he'd been reading and grinned at the raven haired man.

"Ah, Colonel Mustang," he said, approaching with his hand outstretched. "Right on time."

"Doctor," the man... the Colonel... greeted simply, taking the offered hand.

"Riza," the doctor started, turning to face her. "This is Colonel Roy Mustang."

Riza swore she saw the man's face drop slightly, but she couldn't figure out why. He was quite handsome, and for some reason, the meloncholy that flashed briefly in those coal eyes made Riza inwardly flinch.

"Colonel Mustang?" she checked, making sure she'd heard it right. The man nodded.

"That's right," he said, smirking in a way that made it seem like he knew something she didn't... which, at this point, was probably true. "But you can just call me Roy."

"Oh, well... it's nice to... meet you, Roy," Riza said with some difficulty. She still didn't fully understand what was going on here. The Colonel seemed so... familiar somehow... but she couldn't remember anything about him. It was giving her a headache.

----Roy pov----

Roy tried not to burst out crying at the blank expression in Riza's eyes. Did she really not remember him? This was going to be harder on his nerves than he originally thought. But the stubborn Colonel wasn't about to let that stop him.

----Riza pov----

"So, uh..." Riza noticed that the Colonel seemed lost as to what to say. "How are you feeling?"

'Why does he seem so sad to see me? Does he know me?'she wondered, watching Roy's face. 'A handsome face..' a little voice in her chided. She couldn't help but notice then that he wore a pair of black slacks, professional but slightly mussed, a dark blue shirt the hung open revealing a white t-shirt beneath. Oh yes, he was handsome. Riza started when she realized she hadn't offered an answer, her head pounding even harder, if possible.

"Well, my head feels like someone drove a nail through it..." she answered, grimacing andplacing her palm on her forehead. She didn't see the automatic look of concern on Roy's face.

"Maybe you should layback," he suggested, placing a trembling hand on her shoulder. Riza looked up, slightly taken aback, she had been kidding really. Sure her head hurt like hell but she hadn't meant for the comment to produce such obvious concern from the Colonel.

'We must be close,' Rizagathered by the nervous concern Roy displayed.

"Oh, no... thank you, I assure you I'll be fine sitting up," she said, smiling slightly. Those penatrating charcoal eyes seemed sceptical, but Roy didn't argue and allowed her to remain upright.

"I-I'm sorry... Roy... but it feels like I've met you before..." Riza started, almost wincing when she saw that flash of hurt again. That glimpse though only cemented a feeling as fact."I _have_ met you before... haven't I?"

Roy sighed and nodded, poorly hidden dissapointment clouding his eyes.

'Yes, wemust have been close then... ' Riza concluded slowly. 'One question now is... _how_ close?'

Royshot a quick but meaningful glance over at the doctor who nodded at the silent request and left the room. Roy pulled a chair up next to the hospital bed, aware that Riza's mahogonygaze never left his face.

"What exactly have they told you, Riza... if anything that is?" Roy asked, leaning forward with his arms braced atop his knees. Riza swallowed hard. She felt like screaming she was so confused. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!

"Nothing as a matter of fact," she sighed darkly, shooting a glare at the closed door. Roy sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair, nodding slightly. Riza found herself fascinated by the way his hair had fallen carelessly about his face. This man was indeed handsome, if a little tired looking. Riza brought her thoughts away from that track... once again!

"I was afraid of that..." Roy sighed, more to himself than the blonde before him. He put his head in his hand and without looking up, he continued, "And what do you remember?"

Riza didn't answer at first. She was finding it hard to focus at all through the stupid migrain that wouldn't freaking go away! She sighed and decided all she could come up with, was that horrible dream... the blood, the fire, the screams... battle. That's all she could remember... battle, war and death.

"Nothing... except what I think is a battle... " she said slowly. Her head started pounding again and she pressed her palms to her temple, her face screwing up with pain. Roy gently took one of her hands and eased her back into a lying position.

"It's all right Riza. Don't strain yourself," he said quietly. Riza felt her headache dissapate ever so slightly. Roy's voice was oddly soothing. He continued to hold one of her hands, gently stroking it with his thumb as he watched her and Riza relaxed.

"So... tell me something Colonel..." she started shyly. A slight smirk appeared on Roy's face. "What is our... relationship? I mean... we seem pretty close..."

Roy blinked a couple times, caught off gaurd by the question. Riza didn't miss the ever so slight shade of pink on the man's cheeks.

"uh... well, we were... are," he corrected himself. "Co-workers. We both work in the military. As you know, I'm a Colonel and you're my first Lieutenant. We've known each other for quiet a few years."

"We're friends then?" Riza checked, her eyes shut against the headache. Roy chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, we're friends," he answered. "But... that's how you were injured."

Riza turned those beautiful eyes to meet Roy's, confusion clear on her face.

"What do you mean? I was hurt because we're friends...?" she checked, obviously not understanding. Roy let out a bitter laugh, his eyes gaining a sad and remorsful look in them before he dropped his gaze to their locked hands.

"Sort of..." he started slowly. Was that guilt Riza was hearing?"What happened was... about a month ago, the base here in Central was hit by a suprise rebel attack. You and I went to the front grounds where most of the fighting was to help out. A few minutes into the fighting, you spotted a rebel sniper as they took a shot at me... and as my subordinate... and... as my friend... you pushed me out of the way only to end up taking the bullet yourself..." Roy trailed off as his voice seemed about to crack. He swallowed hard and started again.

"As a result... you... your..." Roy couldn't finish the sentence. Riza squeezed his hand slightly, feeling a close bond between them at that moment.

"As a result... I lost my memory..." Riza finished for him. Roy's head drooped so that his darkhair was covering his face... and he nodded. Riza sighed, closing her eyes. "Well, that explains a lot!"

"I-I'm so sorry Riza..." Roy said so quietly Riza had to strain to hear him. "You did it for me... I'm the reason you're in this mess... I'm so sorry."

"Roy... I'm fairly certain after what you just told me... that you would've done the same for me. And I'm grateful that you had the strength to tell me this..." Riza said slowly. Roy looked up at her and found that Riza looked like she was fighting to stay awake. He offered her a weak smile and nodded.

"Thanks for saying that," Roy told her. "Don't worry... everything will be fine. I'm going to help you any way I can ok?"

Riza nodded slightly, her eyes beggining to droop. Roy patted her hand.

"Get some sleep Riza, you've had a lot to deal with today..." he instructed. Riza nodded again, closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes. Roy smiled as he watched her sleeping for a moment, but then stood up.

Riza's words had been slightly reassuring... but there was a lingering doubt in the Colonel's mind... that if she could remember, she'd never forgive him. Roy sighed and headed for the door.

He had a few choice words for his sister right now... seeing as Riza had woken up when he was gone... and he had promised Kya that if that happened... she'd be running.

Tsume-n-carnet: Dun dun Duhhhh! uh-oh... little sissy's in trouble. Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while... and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks... but I think I'm getting a little better, maybe... anyway please review! and as always I would appreciate NO flames! kk, LATER Y'ALL!


	5. Chapter 5

Tsume-n-carnet: Hey everyone! thanks for the awsome reviews. BTW! I'm am very happy to say that I have recently joined the miniskirt army! If you don't know what that is... don't worry about it! Anyhoo... just had to say it... ALL HAIL THE MSA! Ahem...anyway... sorry, onto the story!

Gulp!

It would have been another quiet morning around Central headquarters... or, as quiet as it is around there, with only a few arguments and most people doing their assigned paperwork, or just staring at it... but this morning was different. Heads from every desk were raised as a bellow tore through the halls and grounds. A sound that was impossible to miss, and a sound that everyone knew meant trouble... and probably a few fires.

"KYA! GET BACK HERE!" Roy roared at his sister as the woman fled through the halls of Central HQ.

"C'MON ROY! SHE WOKE UP! WHY ARE YOU SO MAD?" Kya tried... again... to reason with her brother, while outrunning his constantly snapping fingers. Roy wasn't actually trying to hurt Kya... badly... and was keeping the flames pretty well under control. They always dissapated right before hitting the walls or anything else flamable in the facinity. But there was no doubt, this would not end pretty.

"CRAP ROY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Kya yelled as she dove out of a door and out into the grounds. She never had thought that Riza would actually wake up so soon. And was it so bad she had just wanted her brother to be presentable to the love of his life? MAN! He was such a baby!

Faces were pressed against every available window, all the officers eager to watch the battle... from a safe distance of course. Breda in particular was buissying himself by taking bets on the outcome of this little sibling conflict.

A wave of flames soared over Kya's head and she was forced to dive into a roll as she cast about for a way to defend herself. Then she saw the fountains to her right. She spun to face Roy... the man still fuming... and decided to cool him off. Kya made a fist and activated the transmutation circles on her gloves. Immediately a wall of water soared up from the fountains and came at Roy.

He froze for a moment, suprised by the attack, but knew what to do from past dealings with his sister.

Kya smirked with satisfaction as a very drenched Colonel appeared before her as she returned the water to the fountain. Roy was always useless when wet. But the young woman's smirk quickly faltered as she noticed Roy wearing a smirk of his own. He raised his right hand and snapped.

'Crap! He learned how to keep his gloves dry?' Kya yelped and dodged another blast that almost singed off all of her hair.

"Damnit Roy! That was close!" she yelled as she pulled some water around her in a sheild.

"That was the point," Roy answered calmly, snapping again. Kya cringed as her sheild almost completely evaporated. This wasn't good.

Roy was poised to snap again before a voice boomed out over the courtyard, stilling his movements.

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" General Hakuro shouted as he strode out into the yard, flanked closely by several soldiers. There was a collective groan from betters inside who knew they wouldn't be able to see the end of this fight, or the money they could've won.

"Mustang... just what in the hell is the meaning of this?" The general spat as he came face to face with Roy. When Roy didn't answer, Hakuro looked over at Kya.

"Attacking a civilian on MILITARY GROUNDS!" He bellowed, turning back to Roy."You caused enough damage in that damn battle with Fullmetal, not to mention all of the damage still visible from the rebel attack, and we don't need you causing more! Now... if you have a personal grudge against this woman... take it up with her on YOUR OWN TIME!" The General chastised Roy before flicking another annoyed look at Kya and then storming back into HQ. "Report to my office in ten Mustang," he added over his shoulder before dissapearing through the doors.

Roy looked over at Kya for a long moment... his sister looking every bit as pissed as the General had been... and immediately regretted his actions. Kya recognized the apology in her brother's eyes... but she wasn't about to forgive him for this yet.

"He's right you know," she spat, placing a hand on her hip. "You can really be a baby sometimes you know that?"

Roy's expression didn't change but she saw a hint of amusement in his coal black eyes. Kya sighed dramatically, wiping her forhead with the back of her hand.

"I guess some things just never change. You never could reign in that temper of yours..." she said, smirking. "Oh, but don't worry... I'm fine... you know, no need to APOLOGIZE or anything."

Roy's lips twitched but he didn't smile. Kya suddenly strode forwardand smacked him rather forcefully upside the head. He cringed and looked at her with a wounded expression.

"That's for almost frying me you jerk... now we're even..." Kya spat. Roy nodded, a smirk barely touching his face.

"Oi, what did you do this time, Chief?" A male voice echoed over to the siblings. Roy sighed and closed his eyes.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that, Havoc?" He called back, turning to face the blonde as he strode towards the two. The Second Lt. had just entered the grounds in time to see Kya deliver her blow.

"I don't think you've ever asked, Cheif," Havoc replied, grinning with an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. "And you didn't answer me, sir."

"I don't think I need to answer you, Second Lieutenant," Roy shot back smoothly. Havoc's grin widened.

"Sorry, sir. It's just that I haven't seen any of your dates actually hit you yet, so can you blame me for being curious?" he asked, shrugging in an innocent manner. Kya looked between Havoc and Roy a few times, before breaking down into hysterical giggles. Havoc stared, completely stunned, as she was practically rolling on the ground and looked helplessly back at Roy for an explanation. He was a little unnerved to see Roy looking severely pissed off... at him.

"She's not one of my dates..." The Colonel ground through clenched teeth. "She's my sister."

Havoc's face completely drained of color. Roy's fingers twitched dangerously as the blonde started slowly backing up. Kya regained control of her self and grabbed Roy's arm.

"Roy, c'mon," she started, still supressing giggles. "You don't have time for this, remember? The General wants you in his office. Now be a good little boy and run along."

Roy glared at Kya for a long moment, but he knew she was right and he ended up trotting towards the main entrance after Kya pecked him on the cheek and pushed him along. Kya laughed a little longer before turning to Havoc.

"So..." she started, watching as his face slowly regained color, a bright red color to be exact.

"Miss, I'm so sorry... I didn't know," Havoc was cut off when Kya waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it," she assured him. Kya didn't miss the barely audible sigh of relief from the blonde. 'He's cute... I wonder if he's single.'

"Kya Mustang," she said, offering her hand. He took it and kissed the back of her hand, right on the alchemic symbol. Kya had to give him some smooth points for that, although she could sense this handsome soldier had more trouble with women than he would care to admit.

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, at your service," Havoc introduced himself, regaining his previous grin. Kya pulled her hand back and tapped a delicate finger on Havoc's nose.

"Well, Lt. Havoc... I best be going before I get you into any more trouble," she said with the infamous 'Mustang Smirk' plastered flirtaciously to her lips. Jean's grey-green eyes locked with her icy blue gaze for a brief moment, before she was swaying her way out of the gate. She paused to wink and blow a kiss at him before dissapearing behind the wall. Jean stared after her for a long moment, before catching himself and shaking his head.

'Wow! You're really in for it this time Jean my boy,' Havoc berrated himself as he headed back inside. 'Why, oh WHY does the Colonel's _sister _have to be so HOT!'

Tsume-n-carnet: Sorry, once again for taking so long to update. It's a little short... but hey, it's something isn't it? ;) thanks to all who've reviewed and those who will (cough cough) :) later y'all!


	6. important notice

PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!

ok, so here's the deal. I love this story... but I'm hitting problems with the whole Riza not remembering anything bit. So this is what I would like to try. I had originally planned this story with making Riza blind instead of losing her memory. What do you guys think? I'm afraid of hitting too many roadblocks and loosing interest in this story as I have with a few other fics. And I want this story to continue. So, I would like to rewrite parts of it with Riza being blind instead of having amnesia. Mostly it's the same... the whole Kya and Havoc thing and all, just that little change. Please please PLEASE let me know what you think! leave a review and tell me if I should change it... or leave it the same!

Thank you so much everyone! (glomps all)

Later!

T.N.C.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsume-n-carnet: ok the votes were cast... and the verdict is... we stick with amnesia! (confetti for those who wanted that, lots of chocolate for those who didn't, you have my pity) It seems more people like the way it's going and I've been struck with inspiration... so, on with the story we go!

P.S: I've heard that Grumman is Riza's grandfather... if that's not true, forgive the discrepency... but that's what I've heard... so that's how I'm doing it.

o...k...?

Roy stood calmly before General Hakuro, enduring a blistering lecture from his superior. Roy knew he shouldn't have lost his head like that... he knew better... but he had been so tired and pissed and frustrated that he had just snapped... literally. Finally, the General's verbal barrage edged off and the room became quiet once more.

General Hakuro sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I understand the last month has been very stressful for you and your staff, but please try to find a different way to vent your frustration next time, Colonel," he said heavily, looking the exhausted alchemist over.

"Understood, sir," Roy replied as expected. He stood still, waiting to be dismissed. The way General Hakuro was eyeing him made him want to fidget slightly, but he didn't move.

"Sir..." Roy started after a moment, only to be interrupted by a swift...

"Dismissed Colonel."

Roy saluted and made his way calmly out of the office. He really couldn't stand Hakuro... how that man had become a superior officer escaped Roy.

'I should get back to the hospital... Riza may have woken up by now,' the Flame Alchemist thought, quickening his steps slightly. Absently, he tried to remember when he had started thinking of her as Riza and not Lieutenant Hawkeye, or just Hawkeye. He decided the day she'd taken a bullet for him and lost her memory would be safe to clasify as when she'd _really _became _Riza_ to him.

Roy was charging through the halls with such single mindedness that he nearly plowed into General Grumman as the man entered the hallway. Roy bit back a growl at the inconvenience, but snapped a salute and quickly apologized.

"Ah, Colonel Mustang... just the man I was looking for!" Grumman piped happily, shrugging off the apology.

"Sir?" Roy asked, confused. He hadn't done something else wrong already, had he?

"Tell me, Colonel," the General began after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "You have a rather large estate, do you not?"

Roy blinked a few times, opened his mouth, closed it, and blinked again. Where in the world had that come from?

"General?" he checked, thouroughly confused at the random turn of conversation.

"Being a Colonel and war hero must have procured you a descent residence..." the General went on... as if that clarified anything!

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir," Roy tried again to get the man to quiet beating around the bush. His respect for the General, Riza's grandfather, only went so far. Especially when he was delaying him from seeing said grandaughter.

"My grandaughter, Colonel... Riza... is to be given a temporary discharge of an undisclosed duration do to the nature of her injuries," Grumman began. "As it is... she shouldn't be living alone her first few months out of the hospital and I think it would be best if she was around someone she used to be friends with. The doctors think it could help with the amnesia."

"Uh, wouldn't it be better for her to stay with family, General?" Roy asked, eyeing the older man pointedly. Grumman laughed slightly.

"Oh, be reasonable, Colonel. She'd be practically living alone if she moved in with me... I'm never there," Grumman said, smiling. "On the other hand, you've certainly got enough room for two... and that sweet little dog of hers, of course."

"But sir... I'll be at the offi-"

"I'm giving you your vacation time. You have at least a month's worth stashed away by now," The man cut off Roy's last argument. "Thank you for your hospitality, Colonel, I'm certain Riza will appreciate it... we'll have her moved in by the end of two weeks. Good day, Colonel."

And that was that. The general just walked off. Roy blinked a few times at the empty hallway before him. As he was attempting to make the ground stop tilting, he was jarred by an arm hooking around his shoulders and dragging him forward.

"Roy! I just heard the news! You get Riza all to yourself, huh? Great! It's about time you were able to confess your love to her and now you can do it in the privacy of your own home!"

Roy glared daggers into the bispectled face of his best friend, who was currently grinning like a lunatic while hauling him down the hallway.

"If I didn't know any better, Maes, I'd say you and the general have been conspiring," Roy spat acidically. Hughes shrugged non-comittingly, a stupid grin still plastered to his face.

"He just wants his little Riza to be happy, what's wrong with that?" He said innocently. Roy sighed.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" he asked without really expecting an answer. Hughes' smile widened... if that was even possible... as he deposited Roy in front of a room the Colonel hadn't even noticed they'd reached.

As Hughes shoved Roy into the hospital room, he shot him one more grin and laughed,

"Not a chance in hell, Mustang. Give her my best!"

---

Riza looked up in suprise as the door to her room opened and a man was shoved inside, glaring daggers behind him as he caught his footing.

'Oh, the Colonel,' Riza recognized the raven haired man from earlier. 'Roy... that was it.'

Roy let out a sigh and straightened his jacket, yet to notice that mahoggahny eyes watched his every movement. At last he looked up and offered a shaky smile.

"Oh, you're awake..." he started. He seemed to, once again, be searching for someting to say. "Feeling any better?"

"A little," Riza replied, smiling. "My head doesn't hurt as badly."

"Glad to hear that," Roy said sincerily. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed causing Riza's eyebrow's to raise in question. Seeing her puzzled look, Roy almost chuckled, but just smiled slightly instead.

"Have you had the opportunity to see your grandfather yet?" he asked dryly. Riza immediately dropped her gaze to her hands.

"Yes. He left not too long ago," she answered quietly. Roy moved over to the bed and knelt down, lightly grasping Riza's hand in his own.

"If it will make you uncomfortable, Riza, I don't want you to go through with your grandfather's plan," he told her seriously, letting his 'office-voice' show through ever so slightly.

"However," he added a little more softly. "You are more than welcome to my home."

Riza let her mahoggahny eyes meet with deep onyx for a brief moment, searching for a lie. Finding none, she returned her gaze to her hands.

"I don't want to intrude..." she stated sternly. "I fear I will only be in your way."

"You could never be in my way," Roy answered her calmly, giving her hand a slight squeeze. "Besides, after what you've gone through... for me... it's the very least I can do."

He held up his hand to further halt her arguements.

"Riza, I'd be happy if you would come to stay with me, but the choice is completely up to you..." he continued once he had her silent. "If you're going to be uncomfortable around me, then I would rather you stayed with your grandfather."

Riza watched as his mouth quirked into a small smirk. Somehow she knew that that was a common expression for him.

"Besides, it's not intruding if I'm inviting you," he added. Riza's lips turned up into a slight smile and she nodded.

"Then I would be honored, Colonel," she accepted.

"Roy..." he corrected her smoothly. Now she fully smiled.

"I would be honored, Roy."

---

Kya slowly retreated from the doorway before the two noticed her presence. She leaned her back agains the wall for a moment before sighing and heading back down the hallway.

'So Roy-boy's taking in Hawkeye...' she thought dejectedly. 'so much for staying there.'

After Kya had left the compound earlier that afternoon, she had returned to her hotel to find that her entire floor had been flooded because of a burst pipe. There hadn't been any more rooms available and Kya really didn't want to go to a hotel further away.

She sighed again as she exited the hospital wing.

'I really do want to give those two their... 'alone time'... but now where am I going to stay?'

Just then, Kya noticed a blonde lieutenant heading her way, and unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. He looked up and aqua eyes locked with sapphire.

'I think I just solved my problem,' Kya thought, smirking and sauntering over.

"Lieutenant Havoc, am I right?" she asked sweetly. Havoc seemed to snap himself out of some kind of daze and he shook his head.

"Uh... yeah..." he answered, somewhat shakily. "And you're the chief's sister, right?"

"Oh please, call me Kya," she answered, giggling.

"Oh, Kya then," Havoc responded awkwardly. He found he was suddenly very nervous. That look in the woman's eyes didn't bode well for him.

"Tell me, Lieutenant... how large are your living quarters?"

Jean blinked a few times. He almost flinched at the gleam in Kya Mustang's eyes. Oh man, what was he getting himself into...

Tsume-n-carnet: Bet you Roy's not gonna be too happy with Kya's choice of a room mate ;). lol, well that's it for now... as always suggestions and many comments welcome! but if you have a flame I ask you keep it to yourself. Thanks y'all, later!


	8. Chapter 8

Tsume-n-carnet: thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad everyone likes it! and thank you for the suggestion 'icarus enjoyed the view.' I just may have to use it and probably will ;). on to the story we go!

Disclaimer: 'bout time I put another one in. I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. so don't sue me :).

Settling In

Somewhere at sometime there was a phrase written down by someone.

'A man should face his death with dignity.'

Well, whoever had written that had obviously never been on the recieving end of one very pissed Colonel Roy Mustang.

As Havoc faced the glaring face of said Colonel, he wished desperately that the moron who had written that could be in his shoes at the moment. See if they lasted ten seconds without bolting out the door crying "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" at the top of their lungs, dignity be damned.

Jean swallowed hard for about the fiftieth time in two minutes. He was clenching his jaw so tight his cigarette was just about split in half and he was farely certain he heard his teeth crack. He had known the chief would be angry about Havoc taking in his sister, but it hadn't really hit home until Roy's sister had arrived at her brother's office after having talked to Jean in the hall.

Havoc had arrived just in time to see Kya exiting the Colonel's office, smirking to her heart's content. Once she was gone, a thunderous roar had ripped through headquarters, signing Havoc's death warrant.

_**"HAVOC!" **_

And now Jean stood before his superior officer, who was currently giving him an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you,-immensly-enjoy-it,-then-bring-you-back-and-do-it-again' glare. It was all the lieutenant could do to keep from running out the door screaming like a 3-year-old girl.

"You know why your here, lieutenant?" the Colonel started, deceptively calm, leaving Havoc praying the man would go back to yelling. The quiet was even more unnerving and Jean wished like hell the chief had forgotten his gloves that day. Unfortunately, Roy had them on like he always did. Jean swallowed again.

"I-I hope n-not, sir," he managed to choke out. His attempt at humor died the second it fell from his mouth and Havoc actually flinched as Roy's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"My sister just informed me that you have... graciously... agreed to take her in for the remainder of her visit," Roy continued. Havoc winced at the sarcastic way the Colonel had spat 'graciously.'

"Uh... y-yes sir," was all he could bring himself to say.

"I don't mind telling you up front, lieutenant, that I am not happy about this." Roy's eyes narrowed again with malicious intent. "However, as my sister pointed out, she is an adult and will do as she pleases and there isn't much I can do."

Jean clenched his hands, trying to hide the fact that they were sweating from the Colonel.

"So... I am going to allow this living arrangement..."

'for now'

The words hung silently between the two as Jean supressed the urge to shudder. After letting the silence drag out for another agonizing minute or so, Roy finally uttered an edgy, 'Dismissed lieutenant.'

Jean let out an involuntary sigh of relief, snapped a shaky salute, and made for a quick exit.

"However, lietenant," Roy's voice cut like ice as he stopped Havoc just inside the door. "Keep this in mind. You so much as look at my sister... your ass is ash."

Jean swallowed hard and bolted from the room. Like he said before, dignity be damned.

---

Riza watched out the window of the car as her grandfather drove her to her 'home' for the next while. A black and white dog sat in her lap, it's tail wagging enthusiastically. Riza glanced at her grandfather, seeing a huge grin on his face, before returning her gaze out the window.

Riza had been relieved when she saw her grandfather for the first time... at least she remembered someone. And she had found it easy to warm up to the pup who had been introduced as Black Hayate, even if she never remembered having a dog... he was a sweety and very well behaved. All in all, Riza had started to feel a little better about getting out of the hospital.

But now, as they neared the Colonel's house, Riza's anxiety began to rise. It wasn't that Roy made her uncomfortable, quiet the opposite acctually, she found his pressence... calming in a way. It was just that there was always a sadness in those dark eyes that Riza knew had to do with her. At times, she felt a little guilty for having forgotten someone who had obviously been a dear friend to her.

That... and Riza was a little nervous about living alone with the Colonel. He was a very handsome man, something she had noticed the second he'd walked into her room. As disheveled as he had seemed, he was still very attractive. Riza felt an underlying tone of mutual attraction when he was arround, but she knew that they had never been more than friends, mainly because she had been his subordinate... or, so she guessed. But the attraction was there, and Riza was a little unnerved by it.

Riza sighed and started stroking Hayate's fur, the pup looking up at her with what Riza could've sworn was a reassuring smile. She smiled back and took a deep breath.

Oh well, everything would work out ok. Besides, Roy may be able to help her get her memories back, if they came back at all.

The car finally stopped in front of a decent sized manor house, and Riza had to swallow back a gasp of shock. The place was... well... huge!

"Ready?" her grandfather asked gently. Riza gave him a shaky smile and nodded. He helped her out of the car and lead her through the wrought iron gates towards the front door. A few soldiers followed with her luggage. Riza took a deep breath as her grandfather rang the bell and patted Hayate's head as he stood next to her.

A few moments later, Roy opened the door, smiling as he met Riza's gaze.

"Afternoon, Colonel," the general started. Roy looked over to him and snapped a salute.

"Afternoon, general," he replied formally. When Roy turned back to Riza, she did her best to smile through her ringing nerves. "Riza, welcome. I trust the ride was tolerable?"

Riza almost laughed at his 'casual conversation.' Something was telling her that he was nervous, and she was relieved that it wasn't just her.

"It was fine, Roy, thank you," she responded, starting to relax. Roy nodded and then looked down at the pup.

"Ah, Hayate," he greeted the young dog. "how have you been boy?"

Hayate wagged his tail and barked once, causing Riza's smile to widen.

"Good, well," Roy looked back to Riza and her grandfather. "I'll show you to your room, if you'd like."

"Sure," Riza resoponded lamely. She smiled again as she followed Roy through his house. He lead her up the stairs and down a long hallway. As they walked, he told her where everything was.

The bathroom was the first thing he pointed out, right across from the stairs, which was next to a closet with towels and such. A few other doors occupied the hall, but Roy said they weren't important. Next he pointed out his room near the end of the hall, and finally, her room.

Roy opened the last door in the hall and stood aside for Riza to enter. Black Hayate immediately went for the large bed, jumping up and creating a nest out of the covers. Riza entered a little more slowly and surveyed what was to be her home for the next while. The room had a rather large closet, a desk, and the large bed beside a dresser. It didn't look like all that much, but she supposed it would take a few weeks before she really had it feeling like 'home'.

"It's wonderful, thank you Roy," she said, placing a bag down by the dresser.

The general looked between his grandaughter and the Colonel for a moment before politely clearing his throat.

"The rest of your things are down stairs, dear," he started. "And even though I hate to leave you... duty calls."

Riza swallowed hard, her nerves returning as she realized her grandfather was going to leave her... alone... with Roy. She smiled a little shakily and went to embrace the general, kissing his cheek lightly when she hugged him.

"I'll visit you soon," the general told her. In a quieter voice, he continued. "Don't worry, dear, the Colonel's a good man. You'll be fine."

He gave her a reassuring squeeze before turning to say goodbye to the Flame Alchemist. Then he dissapeared out the door and down the stairs. Riza and Roy stood in an awkward silence for a long moment, the only sound being Hayate's content snores. Finally, Roy cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll go start getting the rest of your things," he said, turning to the door.

"I'll help you," Riza answered, relieved to have something to do. Roy spun around and held up his hands.

"That's quiet all right, Riza, I can manage it. I'm sure you must be tired. You should get some rest," he told her, trying to cut off any arguments.

Riza blinked for a moment before frowning. His words greatly annoyed her. He didn't have to act like she was going to break or collapse at any moment.

"Thank you, Colonel, but I am perfectly capable of carrying a few bags," she said sternly, her hands on her hips. "I _am_ going to help."

Roy supressed the urge to shudder. It was the use of the title 'colonel' that made him especially grateful Riza didn't currently have a gun on her. Yet... at the same time... he got an insane urge to smile. At that moment, she looked more like the old Riza Hawkeye than she had since waking from the accident. It made him want to laugh and pull her into a hug.

Riza shifted slightly as Roy just stared at her. Had what she said really been that weird? She fidgeted, waiting for Roy to move or say something.

"What?" she asked, a slight tint of pink in her cheeks as he continued to simply look at her. Riza's breath hitched when he let out a gorgeous smile.

"Nothing," he started, slight amusement in his coal eyes. "It just seems some things never change."

He was out the door and down the stairs before Riza could ask what he meant. She cast a confused glance at Hayate, still slumbering on his back, before following out the door to help with her things.

---

Kya looked around the two bed dorm, almost laughing at how much it looked like she had imagined... an absolute mess. Havoc's bed was a mess with rumpled sheets and discarded pajamas. The other bed, aka. her bed, was piled with random newspapers, magazines, a book here or there, and at least a month's worth of clothes. Pizza boxes and take out containers littered the floor and every flat surface had at least one ash tray and a lighter on it.

Kya headed over to her bed and dropped her bag on the floor. She heard Jean enter and take off his coat.

"Sorry about the mess," he said a little sheepishly, his cheeks gaining a red tint. "I haven't had much time to clean lately."

Kya offered him a sweet smile.

"Oh don't worry about it," she said. "I'd be lying if I said i wasn't a bit of a slob myself."

Jean smiled back before moving to clear all of the junk off of her bed, all the while shoving half of it underneath his. Once he had managed to clear it off, the two just stood in an awkward silence, as Jean couldn't think of anything to say. Kya cocked an eyebrow and just went to dig out her nightclothes.

"Bathroom?" she asked, breaking the silence. Jean cleared his throat.

"Oh-uh- just through there," he pointed her towards a slightly open door at the foot of her bed. Kya nodded and went in to change.

Havoc sighed, mentally kicking himself for not being as smooth as he wanted, before stripping out of his shirt and changing into some pajama pants. He was just climbing into bed when Kya came back out. Jean felt his jaw go slack and his mouth go dry.

Apparently Kya's pajamas consisted of a silk, black, nightgown that hugged her form perfectly and reveiled enough leg to put him in danger of a nosebleed. Kya headed over to her bed, well aware of Jean's eyes on her, before she turned around, giving him a pointed look. Havoc snapped his mouth shut and quickly rolled over to face the wall, his face a lovely shade of crimson.

Kya smiled to herself before climbing into bed and reaching over to turn off the light on the night stand.

"Good night, Havoc," she cooed sweetly before settling down. He was just to easy to tease.

"Night," Jean mumbled, vaguely remembering the Flame Alchemists warning in his head.

Havoc groaned slightly and thought for what must have been the thousandth time that evening,

'What have I gotten myself into?'

Tsume-n-carnet: Ok, that's enough for now... so, review please! I request no flames as I generally ignore them anyway. If you have a critique, please phrase it delicately. THANKS! Later y'all!


End file.
